I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtering of liquids, and, more particularly, relates to an air actuated purge for removing particulate during the backwashing of a double sieve basket filtering assembly and to the method of using the air actuated purge for quickly cleaning the filtering assembly and removing the backwash.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Selective filtering is used to eliminate undesirable contaminants in industrial processes. The filter elements, if they are doing the job intended to be done, will either need periodic cleaning or replacement.
The present invention is directed to a filter device having a double sieve basket filtering assembly and a means in the form of an air actuated purge using the fluid in the filter device to help dislodge the particulate cake from the surface of the filtering elements and to remove the particulate to a backwash discharge line.
When sieve baskets become blocked by particulate caked on them, either a cleaning in place can be used or else entire disassembly of the filtering unit is required. Conventionally, the cleaning in place is a reverse flow of the fluid to be filtered and removal of the reverse flow through a separate line. Some systems use an air purge to remove residual fluid into a salvage header and then backwash with an externally provided different fluid.